Kingdom Hearts Battles
by Metroid Life
Summary: The what-if battles of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Xigbar vs Leon

**Kingdom Hearts Battles**

Round 1: Leon vs. Xigbar

Arena: Traverse Town, Third District

The combatants stared at each other, preparing for battle. Xigbar summoned his Arrowguns and vanished. Leon spun around, quickly deflecting the shots fired from behind. He charged at Xigbar, slashing at his head. The gunner easily blocked this with one gun, pointing the other at Leon, only for him kick it out of his hand, and punch Xigbar in the face. Xigbar stumbled and disappeared again. He warped to a nearby building, fusing his guns into a sniper rifle. He fired at Leon, but he was quick enough to dodge it. Undaunted, he fired a few more shots, with same results. Leon quickly fired back with his Gunblade. The two exchanged shots for a minute, neither able to hit their enemy. Xigbar fired into a portal, and the shot come out behind Leon. It hit him in the back, sending him flying forward. Xigbar aimed for his head, but Leon got back up, dodging his next shot. Annoyed by this, Xigbar split his guns, firing dozens of shots at him. Leon avoided this, but Xigbar warped in front of him, shooting him in the face at pointblank range. Leon knocked the gun aside before he could shoot, stabbing Xigbar in the gut.

Winner: Leon


	2. Kairi vs Xehanort

Round 2: Xehanort vs. Kairi

Arena: Destiny Islands

Kairi was just sitting on the beach, relaxing, when a swarm of Heartless showed up. Jumping to her feet, Kairi summoned her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace. The Shadows all pounced on her at once, only to be blocked by her Reflect spell. It blasted them with Light, destroying them completely. All that was left of them was a black mist, which seemed to be spreading. In fact, in a few seconds it seemed to solidify, forming a pitch-black dome around her, blocking off all light. "Well, Princess. You're more powerful than I thought." Kairi looked around but saw nothing but black. "But without the light to help you, you're defenseless."

Something tried to grab her from behind, but she sensed it and jumped out of the way. "It's pointless to resist me. I have banished the Light. Once I capture you, Kingdom Hearts will be mine, and Darkness will devour everything." Kairi couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. It seemed to come from everywhere at once. I have to keep him talking, Kairi decided. At least until I can figure out where he is.

"Why are you going after Kingdom Hearts again? Last time, it's Light nearly killed you. Can't you see it's hopeless? The same thing will happen again!" At first, there was silence. Then the ground shook, and Xehanort howled in anger.

"LIES! It was that boy with the Keyblade! His Light stopped me. You, however, will not be so lucky! SUBMIT!" With that, he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her into the air. To his surprise, Kairi grinned. She suddenly radiated Light, blinding the Heartless and making him drop her. She pointed her Keyblade up, and a small beam of Light came out.

There was the sound of something unlocking, and the Darkness dispersed, revealing the island once more. Kairi ran at Xehanort, trying to slice him in two. His Guardian blocked her attacks and punched her. She dodged it and blasted its master with Light, sending him flying. Moving literally at the speed of light, Kairi appeared behind him, smashing him into the ground. She was about to finish him off, when she realized, far too late, that his Guardian was missing. She felt a sudden pain as the Guardian tried to tear her apart from the inside. Xehanort got up, grinning. The Guardian grabbed her heart, trying to infect it with Darkness. It was a futile effort, since you have to have Darkness in your heart to start with for it to spread. This knowledge wasn't very comforting to Kairi though; it was the worst pain she ever felt. She collapsed, barely able to remain conscious. Desperate, Kairi radiated Light again, making Xehanort howl in pain. The Guardian fled her body, looking like it had been torn apart. One of its arms was missing, and it seemed to be falling apart. It looked at its master pitifully and dissolved into Darkness, never to return. Xehanort snarled in irritation, and summoned a new weapon, Soul Eater. It was just like Riku's Soul Eater, but it was twice as long to fit Xehanort's height. He rushed at her, she at him. Their blades collided, but neither could beat the other. Kairi jumped back, making her enemy stumble. Seeing his weakness, she charged again, summoning a _second_ Keyblade, Oathkeeper, as she did. He blocked her first attack, but her other Keyblade stabbed him in the shoulder. Distracted by his wound, he was unable to do anything as Kairi knocked Soul Eater out of his hand and blasted him with Light, obliterating him completely.


	3. Xemnas vs Marluxia and Larxene

**Kingdom Hearts Battles**

Round 3: Xemnas vs. Marluxia and Larxene

Arena: Altar of Naught

Xemnas stared at the still forming Kingdom Hearts, relishing the thought of the power it would bring him. Even now, as Sora was slaying Heartless, his minions were making more. It wouldn't be much longer now…

His train of thought was lost as Marluxia portaled behind him. "Xemnas, I can wait no longer. I was planning on using Sora against you, but now it is too late for that. Kingdom Hearts is almost complete, and I won't let you steal those hearts from the rest of us." There was a flurry of petals, and Marluxia's scythe appeared. Xemnas merely grinned. "Actually, I am glad you found out about my plans. It's a relief to tell the truth for once. Besides, you have been useless to my cause. Your joining simply gave me another mouth to feed. You know, they say Nobodies don't truly exist. I wonder, what will happen when you die?" Xemnas summoned his blades and rushed at his foe, but Marluxia jumped over him and fired a wave of energy out of his scythe. Xemnas simply said "Guard.", and a barrier appeared, stopping the attack. Marluxia warped behind him and sliced at him, but Xemnas ducked under the attack and smashed him in the ribs with his blade. Xemnas grabbed Marluxia by the neck, but before he could kill him, something stabbed him in the back. Xemnas swung behind him, but his attacker had vanished. A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere, but he dodged it easily. Larxene threw all of her kunai at him. He stopped this with his barrier, but their built up electricity stunned him long enough for Marluxia to stab him in the shoulder. Both of them jumped back, preparing their Limit Breaks. Larxene grinned viciously and charged at Xemnas, a living lightning bolt. Marluxia waited, building up his power for the right moment. Xemnas saw Larxene coming and put up his barrier, but it was too weak to stop her. She tore through it effortlessly, and started hacking him to pieces. Xemnas jumped away from her in desperation, but that's what Marluxia was waiting for. He unleashed all of his power, causing his scythe to glow, then shatter into thousands of petals. They flew at Xemnas, slicing through him and tearing his cloak to shreds. Finally, the petals flew back to Marluxia, reforming into his scythe… a hundred times bigger. Wasting no time, he grabbed his now building-sized scythe and tried to crush Xemnas. Thinking quickly, Xemnas activated his Limit Break, creating a sphere of energy to protect himself. The scythe smashed into his shield, the force of it cracking the floor they stood on. However, Xemnas's shield held strong, while the scythe completely shattered on impact.

Xemnas warped above his enemy and slammed into him, completely destroying the floor and dropping them into the tower beneath. It was huge and dark, the only objects in it being the floating platforms. Xemnas landed on one of the platforms, while Marluxia simply righted himself in midair and floated. He started glowing, and soon a tornado surrounded him. Lightning hit Xemnas while he was distracted, and Larxene suddenly appeared in front of him. He tried to grab her, but she warped behind him and cut him in the back. She kept warping and slashing, always appearing where he least expected. Finally, she became overconfident, and tried to stab him in the face. Xemnas grinned, and grabbed her arm. Larxene tried to get away, but it was already too late. Xemnas has control over nothingness, the same power every Nobody has. Larxene's strength was drained away, until she could barely even move. She collapsed, and Xemnas turned his attention to Marluxia. The tornado disappeared, revealing him to be completely different. The top part of him was the same, but the bottom half was hidden by a giant cherry blossom. The flower's roots connected him to a huge ship, his Specter. The monstrosity flew at Xemnas, completely destroying his platform and Larxene. Xemnas jumped at the last minute, landing on the Specter. Irritated, Marluxia flipped it upside down, sending Xemnas falling into the abyss. Xemnas flew back up, firing lasers at the Specter. Marluxia summoned a shower of cherry blossoms, and the dagger-like petals distracted Xemnas long enough to slice him in two with his scythe.

Winner: Marluxia


	4. Ansem vs Xemnas

Round 4: Ansem vs. Xemnas

Arena: End of The World- Homecoming

Xehanort's Heartless, or as he preferred to call himself, Ansem, watched as Sora slew wave after wave of Heartless. He was getting very close to the Final Rest, but the hundreds of Heartless waiting for him in the Linked Worlds room would keep him at bay for now. In the meantime, it seemed Ansem had a visitor.

"So," the visitor intoned, "You are Xehanort's Heartless." Ansem nodded. The visitor wore a black cloak that completely hid his appearance, and for some reason, Ansem couldn't sense his heart. "Then, I have an offer for you."

"Really?" said Ansem. "And just who are you?" The visitor chuckled hollowly and removed his hood. The two were practically identical, but the visitor had spikier hair.

"My name is Xemnas. I am your Nobody." Seeing Ansem's confused expression, Xemnas explained himself. "You see, when Xehanort surrendered his heart to darkness, a Heartless was born, namely you. But his body didn't just disappear. It became a completely new being, a Nobody. That is where I come in. As for my offer, I can see that you are powerful, and that we both have the same goal: Kingdom Hearts. I see no reason that we couldn't work together." Ansem laughed at this.

"Ah, but I do. I have already found Kingdom Hearts, and soon its dark power will be mine! So why would I possibly want to join a fool like you? You are a abomination with no heart, unfit to exist under my rule!" With that, Ansem summoned his Guardian. Xemnas grinned and summoned his Ethereal Blades.

"I tried to offer you a peaceful way out of your fate, but it seems you are doomed." Xemnas flew at Ansem, easily dodging his dark blasts. He tried to slice Ansem's head off, but his Guardian blocked the attack, and grabbed him by the throat. It started to strangle him, but he knocked it away with a barrier. Ansem summoned Soul Eater and charged at him, with his Guardian sinking into the ground. Xemnas parried his attack with one blade and struck with the other, but Ansem grabbed his arm, holding him in place. Then the Guardian came out of the ground, uppercutting him. Stumbling back in pain, Xemnas fired his blades at Ansem, who easily dodged and slashed at the Nobody. Xemnas escaped via a dark portal, summoning tendrils of nothingness as he did. To Ansem's shock, they passed straight through his Guardian, and seemed to home in on him. Xemnas watched him evade the tendrils for a moment before swooping in and smashing his head in with his blade. He followed this up with a blow to the gut, firing his blade at him at point-blank range. Ansem was sent flying into the sand beneath them, screaming in agony. Xemnas floated down to him, smiling slightly.

"I expected more from you."

Ansem groaned and got up.

"I could say the same of you, Nobody. Perhaps it's time we stopped holding back." The ground shook as Ansem unleashed his true strength. The fake sky blackened, the water vanished, and the trees faded away, except for the giant tree at the center of the island. It shuddered, then broke in two, revealing nothing but darkness inside. Xemnas did absolutely nothing, but sparks flew from his hands, hinting at a power he could barely contain. The two stared at each other for a moment, daring each other to make a move. Before they could do anything, there was a flash of light. A door appeared for a brief second and opened, releasing Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The second Sora saw Ansem, he summoned his Keyblade and charged. The Guardian tried to stop his attack, but Sora jumped over it, slashing Ansem in the process. Ansem scowled and slashed back, but Sora blocked with his Keyblade. The Guardian tried to hit Sora while he was distracted, but Donald blasted it with a Fire spell. The Keyblade master and the Seeker of Darkness struggled for a moment, until Goofy smashed Ansem in the face with his shield. Taking advantage of this, Sora knocked Soul Eater aside and stabbed Ansem in the gut. Ansem howled, unleashing a blast of darkness that sent Sora and his friends flying. Surprisingly, the Keyblade hadn't actually left a wound. Before Ansem could do anything else, Xemnas fired what seemed to be lightning out of his hands. It hit Ansem in the chest, and seemed to hold him in place. Even the Guardian was frozen.

Ansem glared at Xemnas, gasping, "What are you doing?"

The Nobody didn't reply, he just smiled and said,

"Can you spare a heart?"

Ansem screamed in pain, realizing that Xemnas was trying to extract his heart. The screams turned into whimpers, then finally into silence. Xemnas held the heart in his hands, treasuring the moment. He would finally be able to feel. He would finally be complete.


End file.
